20th Century Studios
1935–1965 In 1935, 20th Century Pictures, Inc. merged with Fox Film Corporation, creating 20th Century-Fox. 1935–1966 The Art Deco 20th Century Fox logo, designed by landscape artist Emil Kosa, Jr., originated as the 20th Century Pictures logo, with the name "Fox" substituted for "Pictures, Inc." in 1935. The logo was originally created as a painting on several layers of glass and animated frame-by-frame. Over the years the logo was modified several times. Fox35 1.jpg|Black and white variation GW255H136.png|Matted letterboxed version EXPLORA.jpg|''Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines'' (1965) Logo 20th century fox 1935-1953.jpg 20th Century FOX Logo 1935 b.jpg|A colorized variant. GW181H136.jpg|An early color variant. GW181H135.png GW443H336.jpg|''At Long Last Love'' (1975) GW259H135.jpg|Another matted letterboxed variation, this time in color GW445H234.png|''The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother'' (1975) 20th Century Fox 1935.gif|print logo 20th-century-fox-73616360.jpg|print logo 2 Logo_classics.png|Print logo used from the mid-1940s until the early 1970s; now used by Fox Home Entertainment for its "Studio Classics" line. twentieth-century-fox-film-corporation-20th-century-fox-71374346.jpg 1953–1987 In 1953, Rocky Longo, an artist at Pacific Title, was hired to recreate the original design for the new CinemaScope process. In order to give the design the required "width", Longo tilted the "0" in 20th.. This logo, however, would be used in tandem with the next logo until 1987. Like the previous logo, this logo was a painting on several layers of glass and was animated frame-by-frame. cinemascope.jpg|Cinemascope, as used in color. 272266-cinemascope.jpg|Cinemascope, as used in black and white. CinemaScope Rare.jpg|Rare CinemaScope Logo imagesCANBGOUG.jpg|The Dawn of CinemaScope 55. CinemaScope 55.png|CinemaScope 55 Grandeur 70.jpg|Grandeur 70 20theoko.jpg|''The Robe'' (1953) vlcsnap-2013-06-27-07h57m09s147.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-07h57m32s133.png|Black and white version vlcsnap-2013-01-02-06h53m56s246.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h41m28s239.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h21m31s85.png Screenshot_20th_Century_Fox_Logo_in_1975.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h37m08s75.png vlcsnap-2013-01-03-01h55m06s67.png vlcsnap-2013-03-08-22h52m06s146.png 20th Century FOX 55.png|Plain 0 varient vlcsnap-2013-03-31-04h17m22s55.png Can-Can (1960).jpg|''Can-Can'' (1960) 20th Century Fox logo (CinemaScope 55 & Todd-AO version).jpg|''Cleopatra'' (1963), The Sound of Music (1965), The Agony and the Ecstasy (1965) 20th Centuryfoxkgfds.png|''What a Way to Go!'' (1964) GODEL.jpg|''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid'' (1969) 20th-print1972.png|1972 print logo, used for trade ads and movie posters QfW0y803GWBZyOJEr3Azhg290654.png|''The Towering Inferno'' (1974) with Warner Bros. Pictures GODEM.jpg|''Young Frankenstein'' (1974) The 1953 20th Century Fox logo.jpg THATSHOLLYWOOD.jpg|''That's Hollywood'' (1976-1982) SIWE.png|''Silent Movie'' (1976) vlcsnap-2013-05-06-15h25m44s94.png|''The Omen'' (1976) vlcsnap-2012-09-14-15h47m18s130.png|''Star Wars'' (1977) 20th Century Fox - The Omen (1976).jpg|Variant with registered mark vlcsnap-2013-07-06-06h49m19s134.png|''Alien'' (1979) 20th Century Fox - Brubaker (1980).jpg|''Brubaker'' (1980) vlcsnap-2012-12-18-17h50m24s50.png|''History of The World: Part I'' (1981) 20th Century FOX Logo 1980.JPG|''The Cannonball Run'' (1981, Frame A) cbr.jpg|''The Cannonball Run'' (1981, Frame B) vlcsnap-2013-01-03-01h54m46s121.png|''Taps'' (1981) The Yolk's On You! (1983).png|''The Yolk's On You!'' (1983, video game) 20th Century FOX Logo 1977.jpg ALIEN.png|''Aliens'' (1986) 1981–1994 In 1981, after Longo repainted the eight-layered glass panels (and straightened the "0"), his revised logo became the official trademark. Like the previous two logos, this logo was a painting on several layers of glass and was animated frame-by-frame. 12137139_1_x.jpg|The logo on a morning sky background, as seen in an eight-layered glass painting. vlcsnap-2013-04-03-06h31m37s52.png Logo 20th century fox 1981-1993.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h34m17s234.png 20th Century FOX Logo 1990.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-16-10h59m13s93.png 20th Century Fox 1981 Recolor.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-28-16h46m27s64.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h42m43s219.png|Variant with only two rear searchlights instead of three. Used on the beginning of the 20th Century Fox Television logo at the time. 20th Century Fox (old).jpg 20th Century Fox.jpg 20th Century Fox 1982282282.jpg The 1981 20th Century Fox logo.png 20th Century FOX Logo 1983 copy.jpg|Black & white version The 1981 20th Century Fox logo (Snow Variant).jpg|snowing variant GW264H140.jpg|A Pink Searchlight? 20th Century Fox - Predator 2 (1990).jpg 20th Century Fox - Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970).jpg|The 1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo taken from re-issue of "Tora! Tora! Tora!". 20th Century Fox - The Verdict (1982).jpg|''The Verdict'' (1982) vlcsnap-2013-03-15-19h11m05s173.png|''Bill Cosby: Himself'' (1983) 20th Century FOX Logo 1981.jpg|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) GW473H261.png|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) A vlcsnap-2013-02-12-11h43m49s1.png|''Porky's Revenge'' (1985) 20th Century Fox - Prizzi's Honor (1985).png|''Prizzi's Honor'' (1985) The Fly.png|''The Fly'' (1986) The 1981 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|''Aliens'' (1986) 20th Century Fox 1981 logo (1).jpg|''Predator'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-06-13-22h32m39s196.png|''Raising Arizona'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-01-01-04h51m53s7.png|''BIG'' (1988) Die Hard (1988).png|''Die Hard'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-01-01-04h49m21s18.png|''Say Anything...'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-05-02-15h13m39s1.png|''Gleaming The Cube'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-06-08-17h48m45s121.png|''Vital Signs'' (1990) Die Hard 2 (1990).png|''Die Hard 2'' (1990) Home Alone (1990).png|''Home Alone'' (1990) 20th Century Fox 1981 logo (2).jpg|''Predator 2'' (1990) FOX logo from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992).png|''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-04-09-01h36m46s26.png|''Alien 3'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-04-09-01h14m43s93.png|''Predator 2'' (1992, video game) Home Alone 2 (1992).png|''Home Alone 2: Lost In New York'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-06-26-22h21m01s38.png|''The Sandlot'' (1993) vlcsnap-2012-08-21-03h15m21s56.png|''Speed'' (1994) 20thCentere.jpeg|''Baby's Day Out'' (1994) TCF - Airheads (1994).png|''Airheads'' (1994) 20th_century_fox_logo_2358.gif|1982 print variation. This logo was created by Landor Associates 20th Century Fox.svg|1987 print variation, which remains in use to this day. 20th Century Fox Inverted.svg|Inverted version of current print logo. 1994–2010 In 1994, the 20th Century Fox logo is redone in CGI. This logo was created by Studio Productions (now Flip Your Lid Animation) which also did the logos for Paramount and Universal. In 1994, after a few failed attempts (which even included trying to film the familiar monument as an actual three-dimensional model), Fox in-house television producer Kevin Burns was hired to produce a new logo for the company — this time using the new process of computer-generated imagery (CGI). With the help of graphics producer Steve Soffer and his company Studio Productions (which had recently given face-lifts to the Paramount and Universal logos), Burns directed that the new logo contain more detail and animation, so that the longer (21 second) Fox fanfare with the "CinemaScope extension" could be used as the underscore. This required a virtual Los Angeles Cityscape to be designed around the monument. In the background can be seen the Hollywood sign, which would give the monument an actual location (approximating Fox's actual address in Century City). One final touch was the addition of store-front signs—each one bearing the name of Fox executives who were at the studio at the time. One of the signs reads, "Murdoch's Department Store"; another says "Chernin's" and a third reads: "Burns Tri-City Alarm" (an homage to Burns' late father who owned a burglar and fire alarm company in Upstate New York). The 1994 CGI logo was also the first time that Twentieth Century Fox was recognized as "A News Corporation Company" in the logo. In 1997 David Newman re-recorded the 20th Century Fox Fanfare that is slower rather than the other versions. As from 2010, this logo appears only on the company's website. Logo 20th century fox.jpg 20th Century Fox (new).jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-06-21h56m02s65.png|Bylineless version. vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h41m55s250.png 2013_06_01_13_05_29_580x328_0001.jpg|Full open matte. vlcsnap-2012-01-11-05h00m25s3.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-19h36m06s54.png|2008 enhanced version 20th Century FOX Logo 1994.jpg|''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h20m29s205.png|''The Pagemaster'' (1994) 20thCENTURYHERE.png|''Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog'' (1995) Die Hard With A Vengeance (1995).png|Die Hard With A Vengeance (1995) vlcsnap-2013-05-19-08h48m08s186.png|''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995) vlcsnap-1996-01-11-21h13m06s121.jpg|''Dunston Checks In'' (1996) GW465H273.png|''Independence Day'' trailer variant (1996) Independence Day (1996).png|''Independence Day'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h14m37s28.png|''The Crucible'' (1996) The 1994 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|''Soul Food'' (1997) The 1994 20th Century Fox logo (Snow Variant).jpg|''Anastasia'' (1997) Home Alone 3 (1997).png|Home Alone 3 (1997) vlcsnap-2013-02-17-04h50m06s105.png|''Doctor Dolittle'' (1998) bandicam 2013-06-14 11-52-51-485.jpg|''Never Been Kissed'' (1999) Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h18m31s136.png|''Star Wars - Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h33m31s82.png|''Python'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h30m46s232.png|''Me, Myself & Irene'' (2000) FADW.jpg|''X-Men'' (2000), X2: X-Men United (2003), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) and X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) bandicam 2013-06-14 11-58-50-011.jpg|''The Beach'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-04-03-05h21m37s9.png|''The Legend of Bagger Vance'' (US version, 2000) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h28m23s79.png|''Sunset Strip'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-05-18-17h13m46s187.png|''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h36m01s65.png|''Bedazzled'' trailer variant (2000) Bedazzled (2000).png|''Bedazzled'' (2000) WAFER.png|''Cleopatra'' (2001) Planet of the Apes (2001).jpg|''Planet of the Apes'' (2001) GW320H188.png|''Ice Age'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-06-26-21h18m55s135.png|''Star Wars - Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) OLDBULENE.jpg|''Down with Love'' (2003) Fox_logo_daredevil_2003.png|''Daredevil'' (2003) GW405H227.jpg|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (2003) GW488H275.jpg|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (2003, A) 20th Century Fox (2).jpg|"X2" (2003) vlcsnap-2013-07-11-00h07m28s211.png|''Catch That Kid'' (2004) CAT.jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) Trailer CAT2.jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) Trailer A asasasadsfgd.png|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) GW513H222.jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) A 20th Century Fox Logo Fat Albert 2004.jpg|''Fat Albert'' (2004) ROBOT.jpg|''Robots'' (2005) 20th Century Fox (1).jpg|" X-Men: The Last Stand" (2006) DADADADAA.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) GW296H197A.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) A DONUT.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) B Live Free Or Die Hard (2007).png|Live Free Or Die Hard (2007) 20th Century Fox MGM United Artists.png|''Valkyrie'' (2008) with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and United Artists vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h05m34s227.png|''Dragonball: Evolution'' (2009) FUTURAMA.jpg|''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) GW530H311.jpg|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h57m00s6.png|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009, A) PREHISTORICK.jpg|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) ALVINFOX.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h44m59s174.png|''Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h19m39s143.png|''The A-Team'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h21m42s236.png|''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h35m31s47.png|''Date Night'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h38m16s155.png|''Knight and Day'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h40m26s202.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h41m20s125.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h23m55s32.png|''Angry Birds Rio'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h23m50s214.png|''Angry Birds Rio'' (2011, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h24m05s110.png|''Angry Birds Rio'' (2011, B) with Rovio Entertainment. 2009–present In 2009, 20th Century Fox updated its logo, which was created and animated by its subdisary Blue Sky Studios, the creators of the Ice Age franchise and Rio. The new logo officially debuted in Avatar. In 2010, 20th Century Fox celebrated its 75th anniversary, and modified their logo for that year. 20th Century Fox 2010.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-26-21h35m53s4.png vlcsnap-2013-01-02-22h36m38s231.png 20thCentury Fox.jpg 640px-20th_Century_Fox_logo_2009.jpg|''Avatar'' Trailer (2009) vlcsnap-2013-04-08-06h06m07s189.png 20thcenturyfox2009.png 20th Century Fox logo (1).jpg 20th Century Fox logo (2).jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h36m00s146.png|Logo is zoomed out farther than usual. YeEb0LlKvUNBrXaMC2pi_A586969.jpg|''My Name Is Khan'' (Non-US, 2010) 382824f9 Untitled.jpg|75th Anniversary print logo from 2010. GW338H144.jpg|75th Anniversary On Screen Logo. BOX.jpg|The logo in a box with the Regency Enterprises logo. CARVEBYLINE.jpg|The byline carved in the structure. 20th-century-fox-movie-studios-logo-wallpaper.jpg Predators (2010).png|''Predators'' (2010) Machete (2010).png|Machete (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h22m28s151.png|''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps'' (2010) 5656565656565656.png|''Gulliver's Travels'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h33m46s30.png|''Big Mommas: Like Father Like Son'' (2011) Snapshot - 7.jpg|''Rio'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-03-10h18m38s66.png|''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-12h26m22s237.png|''Lincoln'' (2012) A Good Day To Die hard.png|''A Good Day To Die Hard'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-10h11m33s140.png|''The Croods'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-05-03-06h17m16s253.png|''Epic'' (2013) 12 Rounds Reloaded (2013).png|12 Rounds Reloaded (2013) The Marine 3 Homefront.png|The Marine 3: Homefront (2013) 20th Century Fox 2013 logo.png|''The Internship'' (2013) 20th Century Fox.png|''The Heat'' (2013) Turbo Trailer 20th Fox and DreamWorks.png|''Turbo'' (2013) with DreamWorks Animation. vlcsnap-2013-04-24-21h53m22s79.png|''The Wolverine'' (2013) 20th Century Fox logo.png|''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-06-30-21h52m35s93.png|''Runner, Runner'' (2013) 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|''Walking with Dinosaurs 3D'' Trailer (2013) vlcsnap-2013-06-19-00h04m49s199.png|''Rio 2'' (2014) Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Movie studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:California Category:Los Angeles Category:21st Century Fox